25 April 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-04-25 ; Comments *John laments shows on TV that inaccurately portray army types wearing berets and TV DJs who wear their headphones round their neck (but allows that 'Frazier' gets it right). *He institues a 'golden email' system (just for this programme) so that printed texts he has been carrying around for a long time get read out. *Reveals that he would like to meet Nelson Mandela and shake his hand. *JP says he does not disbelieve in UFOs, but would need proof. Sessions *Interpol, one and only session. Recorded 2001-04-18. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Damian 'Junior Gong' Marley, Stephen Marley, Capleton and Dragon: 'It Was Written (7 inch)' (Ghetto Youths United) *Murry The Hump: 'Green Green Grass (CD-Songs Of Ignorance)' (Too Pure) *Belleatec: 'Caos' (Demo CD) *Interpol: 'Hands Away' (Peel Session) *Sugarman Three: 'Solid Funk (7 inch)' (Soul & Fire) *Agoraphobic Nosebleed: 'Ceramic Godproduct (Compilation 2xCD-Contaminated 3.0)' (Relapse) *Pico: 'Chard (7 inch)' (Emma's House Recordings) *Plaid: 'Silversum (CD-Double Figure)' (Warp) *Oscar Toney, Jr: 'For Your Precious Love (CD-For Your Precious Love)' (Sundazed) *Interpol: 'Obstacle 2' (Peel Session) :(JP reading out a golden email: 'Anthony Burt says, "Looking forward to the Tim Buckley session on Thursday. Been looking through the old Festive 50s, and was surprised to see no Jeff Buckley track in amongst some of the classics on your list. Any reason?" Well, the Festive 50, it's one of these things you have to explain again and again, isn't it? The Festive 50s are, you know, the listeners' choices, not mine, not that I would have chosen a Jeff Buckley track because I wasn't that keen on what he did. But I might have chosen one of Tim's back in the late 1960s, but it is a listener's choice, not mine. "Surprised to hear that you're not a fan of Tom Waits." Well, there's nothing I can say about that.') Of course, Tim Buckley's 'Song To The Siren' made the 2000 Festive Fifty (All-Time Chart) at #40. *Nat Cole Trio: 'It Is Better To Be By Yourself (78 rpm)' (Capitol) (Pig's Big 78 2001) According to this site, recorded 02 August 1945. *John Zorn: 'The Quiet Surf (CD-Music Romance Vol. III: The Gift)' (Tzadik) *Mahlathini & The Mahotella Queens: 'Melodi Ya Lla (Compilation LP-Afrique Dynamique)' (Nascente) *Lenola & Mazarin: 'The Holidaymakers (Compilation 2xCD-A Rocket Girl Compilation)' (Rocket Girl) *Ash: 'Burn Baby Burn (LP-Free All Angels)' (Infectious) *Interpol: 'The New' (Peel Session) *Penfold Plum: 'SR-16 (Maxi CD-Scribbled I Infant)' (Wichita) *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: 'Japan In A Dishpan (LP-Lick My Decals Off Baby)' (Straight) :(JP: 'When he used to do gigs on his first tour, Beefheart, including the legendary Frank Freeman's Dancing Academy in Kidderminster, Actually Frank Freeman's Dancing School. when he started playing the horn, which I think he told me he got from Ornette Coleman (we tried to book Ornette Coleman in for a session but got tangled up in lawyers in New York or something...he wasn't here for very long...we wanted to get Sonny Rollins in while we were at it...we just ran into a wall of lawyers in New York City), he would empty the building. His gigs were always really, you couldn't remain kind of indifferent to what was going on. People were either mad for it, or they just got up and left. Half the audience would leave during the first number, as I remember it.') *Joe Ninety: 'Kickback (CD-Lifetime Of Empty Threats)' (Bombed Out) *Distorted Minds: 'Rampage (3x12 inch-Powerplay EP Vol. III)' (Formation) *Meanwhile, Back In Communist Russia...: 'Morning After Pill (EP-I Only Wanted Something Else To Do But Hang Around)' (Tinfoil) *Martin Carthy: 'Prince Heathen (Compilation 4xCD-The Carthy Chronicles)' (Free Reed) *Interpol: 'NYC' (Peel Session) *Dan Madams: 'Dance (12 inch)' (Hardtrax) :(JP: 'Over the weekend, I watched a documentary about Judy Garland, which was genuinely at times very moving... we heard a lot of versions of Over The Rainbow...and it encouraged me to play a version by Gene Vincent that I've always liked.') *Gene Vincent: 'Over The Rainbow (LP-Gene Vincent's Greatest Hits)' (Capitol) :(JP: 'He was a great man, I loved Gene Vincent, my favourite of the rockers, really, despite the fact that that's not a rocking tune by any stretch of the imagination.') *Llwybr Llaethog: 'That's Better Dub (CD-Stwff)' (Neud Nid Deud) File ;Name *00. John Peel 25-04-01 ;Length *02:00:00 ;Other *Very good sound in 128 kbps ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 9 of 17 (1994-2001) *https://www.mediafire.com/?cfq14bj1cri2nfv ;Footnotes Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online